


爱德华·艾尔利克的讣告

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 钢之炼金术师，爱德华·艾尔利克先生，于1987年x月x日逝世，享年88岁。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Kudos: 5
Collections: 爱德华与黑猫





	爱德华·艾尔利克的讣告

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于搞完了！！  
> 虽然一开始想写些很大而空泛的设定，但最后只是落到了爱德华肆无忌惮地秀恩爱的故事。  
> 心疼阿尔一秒钟233
> 
> 虽然完全是FA背景的故事，但当需要拉出一个工具人的时候我第一个想到的是小海。。。

***

_钢之炼金术师，爱德华·艾尔利克先生，于_ _1987年x月x日逝世，享年88岁。_

_艾尔利克教授——爱德华，我的哥哥，正式的称谓便到此为止了。我想爱德不会愿意看到铅印的纸上继续赘述他硕果累累的生平。任何想要了解他研究成果的人，不应当通过旁述，而应当直接从他的著作中得出结论。从我的角度来定调，他是一位锐意进取的科学家，一名莽撞无畏的探险者，或者一个手艺极其糟糕的厨子。_

_尽管哥哥的著作里提及了太多抽象且富有争议的观点，爱德华永远不会，也绝不可能是一位不可知论者——若世界有边界，便用手与脚画出它的边界；若世界没有边界，便用公式描述无尽的存在——哥哥的一生都在不断推翻他自己的工作，即使其中某些反例也不见得完美。他从来不会主动放过研究中最微小的漏洞。这样的工作方式消耗了爱德华晚年所有的空余时光，直到他固执的笔迹连我都很难读懂了——在生命的最后时期，哥哥并没有遭受太多病痛，他像烛光被温柔的夜风吹熄一样睡去，在离开之前几天，有预感般体面地同所有亲人告别。_

_我很早之前就能想象出这一幕，当哥哥心满意足地推开真理之门离我而去，一如他曾经奋不顾身地推开真理之门奔向我。这种想象或许和现实有些出入，因为爱德华永远是一个不知满足的浑蛋，为他自己贪婪的求知本能向世界奥秘一而再而三地索取。_

_爱德华最终留下了两份未完成的手稿，一份用明文写就，交由学院中同方向的炼金术研究者校对出版；另一份用密码书写，连我也难以解读。他将这份手稿全权交给我处理。烧掉最好，他是这么说的。但如果哥哥真的想烧毁，大约根本不会让我见到它。我思考了很久该如何处置它。说实话，我已经过了能不眠不休地解读密码的年纪，或许还来不及让它的真正含义面世，我就同哥哥团聚了。_

_因此，我将这份手稿的复印件捐给了中央图书馆，任何人都可以借阅并按照自己喜欢的方式解读。里面或许藏着哥哥毕生研究的心血，也或许只是痴人说梦的无聊闲话，毕竟爱德华一向是不吝于用最兴师动众的方式折磨他人。如果你想要一睹这份密文，祝你好运。_

_阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克_

_1987年x月xx日_

***

“那些孩子又来了。”梅推开书房的门，时候还早，鸟儿的鸣叫与应和在窗外响个不停。“你还在写东西？”

“就快写完了，”阿尔冯斯缓缓抬起头看向她，脸上带着一丝得意的微笑。“你帮我看看。我想可以发给报社了。”

“我得去客厅拿眼镜，你回头念给我听吧。”梅在他额前留下一个亲吻，“不急。”

“虽然不急，却也没那么多时间。”阿尔冯斯说，“我认识的人还剩几个？爱德离开后，越发觉得世界旋转得像过眼云烟。再也追不上。”

***

爱德华的葬礼就定在三天后，期间有无数学院跟社会各界的人前来吊唁。阿尔冯斯以身体不好为由谢绝了一大部分，仅仅接待了一些他尚有印象，合作过的研究者，或者爱德华直接指导过的学生。事实上，阿尔冯斯与梅已经在新国定居多年，与爱德华也仅靠书信联络。此番只是为了主持葬礼才回到亚美斯多里斯的住所。

二十多年前，爱德华独身一人选择定居在这个围绕炼金术研究学院建设的小镇时，阿尔认真同他探讨了要搬回亚国与他做邻居的打算——放任哥哥那样的人在老年独自生活，就算不为爱德考虑，也该为被他的坏脾气折磨的邻居们想想吧。但是爱德华断然拒绝了这个提议，原话是“跟你的新国小公主该干嘛干嘛去！别来烦我！”虽然梅早已从小公主变成了大公主，又因为执意嫁给外国人失去了公主头衔——但爱德华就是要用最惹人讨厌的方式说话。因此阿尔冯斯决定要在爱德的讣告里用上钢之炼金术师这个称号，尽管爱德早就从这个称号退休了。

他知道爱德华是一番好意。虽然表面上适应良好，但梅深切地爱着她的祖国跟家族，也一直不喜欢亚国的食物。阿尔冯斯只能尊重却无法真正理解梅的执着，尤其在她被家族除去头衔后依旧积极为张家的利益同皇庭周旋。他们甚至为此争吵过。梅告诉他说，“我永远是张家的女儿。”

行吧，反正有新国菜吃，阿尔冯斯不介意在哪儿继续他的研究生活。但哥哥的状态依旧使他牵挂。他们分别了几十年，几百公里的距离，却还像是连体婴儿一般对彼此的存在有某种心灵感应。这份感应在爱德离去后彻底失效。阿尔冯斯时常想，现在换爱德在门后等他了。

他想要了解那些在烛火燃尽前真正认识爱德华的人，从他们口中再次窥见他的哥哥。

***

“教授？”

阿尔冯斯回过神来，意识到面前金发蓝眼的年轻人还在等待他的回答。

“抱歉，海德里希，我没有听清。”阿尔冯斯眨眨眼，问道，“你刚才的问题是什么？”

年轻人不好意思地笑了下，回答说，“爱德华的手稿，我有些进展，但不知道对不对……希望您能给我一些意见。”

“没问题。”

“手稿的原文不像传统的炼金术笔记伪装成其他文本，像是菜谱或者日记，而完全是由字母和数字组成的乱码。这种密码首先很难通过作者本人的生活习惯解读，但从语言概率上仍应当有破绽。”海德里希拿出笔记，手稿的复印件本身只有几十页厚，上面用各色记号密密麻麻地缀满了批注。“我们分析了爱德华教授过去著作的词频，想从他的语言习惯入手，但收获不大。这份乱码中各字符出现的概率几乎相等，与爱德华著作中的词频并无共通之处。”

“所以？”阿尔冯斯温和地接话，他知道海德里希是个聪明的年轻人。

“最直接的想法是多表代换。通过一系列密码表的替换，同一个字符在每次加密中会被转换成不同的输出，从而避开频率分析。在军事中有类似的应用。但密码表越多，越难以穷举的形式保存。一定有某种算法能较为方便地描述密码表的生成过程——最终我们需要破译的只是这个算法的原理，加上一段初始密匙。”海德里希一口气说道，“教授，您怎么看？”

“嗯，”阿尔冯斯说，“听起来可行。”

“难点是……我们试着套用了一些现有的代换算法，都没能解密成有意义的文字。我想爱德华教授或许是自己发明了一套代换方式，您能否给我们一点提示？”

“提示？”

“抱歉，这不是我的想法……但组里的人请求我至少试试……”海德里希深吸一口气，“爱德华教授真的没有配合这份手稿留下别的线索吗？”

阿尔冯斯认真思考了一会，摇摇头，“很遗憾。如果有线索，我也想早点解开谜底。但我已经公布了我所知的全部内容。”

海德里希看起来有一丝失望，但同时一项艰巨的挑战是所有青年学者梦寐以求的冒险。

“我确实有些想法……”阿尔冯斯想了想说，“最近十几年，爱德华一直在研究些密码相关的东西，矩阵什么的，说实话我没有太跟进。但你可以去他的书房看看，或许相关的藏书里会有线索。”

“这真是太好了！”海德里希的眼睛点亮了。“那什么时候方便呢？”

“我也没什么事，其实随时都……等等，”阿尔冯斯想起什么，停顿了一会，“下周二吧。我们需要些时间，将爱德华的屋子整理整理才能见人。”

“真是太感谢了！”海德里希连忙说。

阿尔冯斯暗暗笑了起来。没想到过去这么久了，他还得替哥哥保守这个秘密。时光无情地带走了许多人，留下的、不会说话的物件上却刻着他们的声音。

***

爱德华即使不是最糟的，却也算不上最可靠的保密者。得亏如此，阿尔冯斯没费多少功夫就在爱德华的书房抽屉里找到了不能被旁人看到的许多东西——不是什么说不得的研究，只是一本相册，以及一盒子零碎的小玩意。

过了得有几十年了，阿尔冯斯想。即使他认为哥哥绝不会将这些东西落下，但这些年爱德华不断旅行搬家，光常驻的城镇就换了有四五个，相册却保存得完好如初，像新的一样。

他翻开皮质的封面，第一页就是爱德华与马斯坦的合影，右下角用小字标着日期。

***

“如果我是你，就把这些照片都烧掉。”

21岁的阿尔冯斯去哥哥在中央的新居做客时，正好碰上哥哥和马斯坦大佐——此时是少将——在拌嘴。

“你敢！”爱德华几乎要蹦起来。他早已长高不少，但一生气还像炸毛的动物一样尽力凸显气势。

“怎么了？”阿尔冯斯插嘴道。

“温莉给我寄了那天的照片，”爱德华抽空回答，“那天午餐后，温莉捣鼓的彩色相机。你敢相信吗？这家伙居然想把它们烧掉！”

“呃……但是你当时不是超级不情愿被拍来着？”阿尔冯斯说，“你看，几乎张张都摆着臭脸。”

“这不一样，”爱德华说，“既然已经洗出来，就没有销毁的道理。温莉会杀了我的。”

“如果你保养机械腿的时候也这么记得温莉小姐的威胁就好了，”马斯坦说，“哦，我错了。你根本就不记得保养。”

“不要转移话题，”爱德华说，“你没有权力对我的相片这么做。”

“所以我并没有做，我只是提出建议。”马斯坦说，“我希望你考虑到……”

“军方，保密，巴拉巴拉，”爱德华打断他，“我听腻了。你说服不了我。几张午餐会的照片影响不了你的仕途。”

马斯坦叹了口气，转向阿尔冯斯。“我知道这么做有些残忍，但越多物证存在，只会将你哥哥至于不必要的险境。已经有不少人怀疑我们的关系了。”

“我觉得也没那么严重。”阿尔冯斯决定站在爱德华一边，“照片里也有其他人。看起来充其量只是亲密的朋友。”

——最亲密的朋友。事实是，爱德华已经与马斯坦秘密结婚几个月了。

“那是因为你没看到这个。”马斯坦从信封的最里面抽出来那张。

好吧，阿尔冯斯不得不敬佩温莉的抓拍技巧。到头来他还是没躲过哥哥的秀恩爱攻击。阿尔冯斯想把眼睛捐给有需要的人。

“咳，虽然如此。只要保管得当，不泄露出去就好了。”阿尔冯斯说，“我想温莉也把底片都交给你们了？她明白这些，不会传播给其他人。”

“没错。”爱德华趁机附和说。

马斯坦叹了口气。“行吧。总之你自己保管好。”他没有坚持，回到书桌前审阅文件，但哥哥脸上的喜悦并没有持续太久。一段诡异的沉默弥散在空气里，直到阿尔提起新国之旅岔开了话题。

“我离开小梅家里的时候，她差点就没能一起走。”阿尔面带忧愁地说，“即使麟专程去替我们说话——他几乎实质成为了皇帝。梅的父亲仍然十分生气，威胁说如果梅要同外国人结婚就跟她断绝关系。”

“我以为张家还挺欢迎你的？”爱德华一脸惊讶，“你之前不是去过一次？你做了什么？”

“这不一样。”阿尔说，“上次我是作为麟跟梅共同的朋友，张家与姚家刚刚结盟，对待姚家相关的人都极为客气。”

爱德华摇摇头，“新国人真是太麻烦了。”

“总之，一旦我和梅公开关系，她父亲的态度就完全不一样了……”阿尔叹了口气，“几年前亚国动荡的消息也在新国引起了轰动。我觉得他对亚国有不小的偏见。”

“嗯……”爱德华若有所思地歪着头，“罗伊，”

“嗯？”马斯坦回应。

“别人都对亚国有偏见了，你行不行啊？”爱德华说，“到时候我弟弟结不了婚都怪你。”

“我还不是总统。外交现在不归我管。”马斯坦冷静地说。

“麟都要当皇帝了，你怎么才少将啊？”爱德华继续嘲讽。“再下去我不还你钱了。”

“十分感谢你对我的工作这么上心，”马斯坦微笑着，“要不要我给你的责任编辑打个电话？上次说好的大纲该写完了吧？”

“呵，说的好像你有他的号码一样。”爱德说。

马斯坦拉开抽屉，“你以为我现在坐在谁的桌子上？”

爱德华扑了过去。

阿尔无奈地别开脸。

他意识到这两个人绝不是合适的情感倾诉对象，他们吵闹起来完全旁若无人。生活中最微小的时刻也戏剧化地拉伸开，带着嬉笑怒骂，碰撞翻飞，好像永远不会停下。

***

是时候停下了。

阿尔冯斯看着哥哥的墓碑，灰色石材上新刻下的字迹清晰。他旁边的那座已经有些年月了，却同样摆放着新鲜的花束。

**罗伊·马斯坦**

**1885-1943**

**亚美斯多里斯第** **13任总统**

***

“二十二年。”爱德华曾站在马斯坦的墓碑前对阿尔说。他或许皱着眉，嘴角扭曲带着些笑。“从在一起生活到他死掉。我们分享了二十二年。”

“抱歉，”阿尔不知道能说些什么。

“我一直知道他活不长。”爱德在黄昏中蹲坐下来，手肘搁在膝盖上，撑着下巴。“只是没想到这么快。他工作得太久。最后一次手术前还想着让手下来开小会……真是上赶着投胎。”

“那也是罗伊的愿望，不是吗？”阿尔说，“我想他的工作并没有白干。”

“哼。”爱德华不置可否地沉默了。夕阳又一次照耀在墓园的草坪，投下一道道拉长的影子。

***

“我想已经找到头绪了。”海德里希再次来拜访时有些疲惫，但难掩兴奋的神色，“我们发现了一些规律，结合您借我的书里提到的几种算法……将明文编码后进行一系列线性代换，基本符合爱德华手稿的特征。剩下的只是找出密匙。”

“真是太好了。”阿尔冯斯也为此感到高兴。

要说他完全没有上手解密是假的。在拿到遗物的第一天，阿尔冯斯花了整个下午研究哥哥留下的最后信息，然后无奈地承认自己的体力跟知识体系已经不适合做这份工作——在他们形影不离的冒险结束后，阿尔冯斯跟爱德华的研究方向就渐渐走向不同的分支：

阿尔更侧重于生物跟医学的炼成，在将近十年的尝试之后终于得出了安全的合成兽分离方式。那之后他将重心转向人体-精神-大脑的研究，独特的灵魂与肉体分离经历让他对这一切深深着迷。而爱德华一头扎进了关于物质本源的探索，几乎走遍了所有人类能到达的地方，验证传说、神迹和预言。直到穷尽无数文明的起源，爱德华却突然转变了态度，认为他追寻的世界本质与人类存在之间关联微弱——“存在先于本质”。阿尔一度以为哥哥再次陷入了将知识凌驾于人性之上的狭角，但爱德的行为让他放宽了心。事实上，之后几十年，爱德华致力于整合各个流派的炼金术基础，将它们的内核提炼为最简约的形式——然后无偿地公开给了全世界。

“问题在于，”海德里希继续说，“根据这种算法，密匙的组合是兆亿甚至更大级别的，如果穷举需要花上几百年的时间。”

“能让我看看吗？”阿尔冯斯一反常态地问道。海德里希递上他的笔记。

阿尔冯斯再次翻开爱德华的手稿，拿出老花眼镜辨认旁边密密麻麻的推演。这种熟悉的感觉给他慵懒的休假也注入活力。他看得很慢，翻页的声音都颤颤巍巍地。但海德里希很有耐心。

“这儿。”阿尔冯斯突然说，海德里希看起来等得快要睡着了。“你做出了一个假设，但没有继续下去。为什么？”

“哦，那是一个幼稚的想法。”海德里希说，“在解谜之初，我想将现有算法的缺陷套用上去，但很快证明没有意义。爱德华教授使用的算法是全新的。”

“让我想想，”阿尔冯斯沉吟着，将笔记摊开放在桌上。过了一会，他提起笔。“尽管算法是新的，或许缺陷是一致的呢？”

“您是说……”海德里希坐直了身子，“等等！”

“你的直觉其实很接近了，”阿尔冯斯说，“你看，在这儿代换一步，就可以利用相似的缺陷，消减大量密匙空间。”

“我的天，”海德里希拿起笔记本，“后续再用反证法测试……这样一来，不出几天就可以计算出密匙！教授，您真是太厉害了。”

“最艰难的部分你们已经做完了，我只是从旁梳理了一下。”阿尔冯斯说。

“但是……有些奇怪。”海德里希说，“我是说……这套新算法的逻辑，完全可以规避开此类缺陷，这样的计算反而是累赘。”

“也许爱德华跟我一样老得反应不过来了。”阿尔冯斯笑盈盈地说，“虽然我觉得他或许是故意的。”

“您说什么？”海德里希问道。

“你记得你读书时使用的《通用炼金术》是第几版吗？”阿尔冯斯说。

“呃……第五版？我想。”海德里希回答。

“是的，爱德华对这本书做过很多修正。但改动最多的还是第一版到第二版之间。”阿尔冯斯说，“那真是一段焦头烂额的日子。在最初成书出版时，无数炼金术研究者长篇累牍地挑错，哥哥为此跟他们打了不少嘴仗，而且输得比赢得还多。”

“爱德华教授常常教育我们不要害怕犯错，”海德里希说。

“哈哈，你是不知道爱德华年轻时多么目中无人。让他承认错误比登天还难。”阿尔冯斯回忆起过去，不自觉敞开了话匣子，“虽然其中有些真的是他想错了。但第一版书中不少错误都是故意放进去的。”

“您说什么？”

“作为他的家人，我这么说也许有些可笑。但这是有原因的。”阿尔冯斯说道，“起初，要获取各流派内部的炼金术情报难于登天，大部分人根本不愿意将毕生积攒的知识教给外人，更别说完全公开。这几乎是对炼金术本身的亵渎。甚至有人威胁哥哥。敢这么做就让他付出代价。”

“真是难以想象。”海德里希有些义愤填膺，“如果他们知道炼金术现在给社会带来多大的方便……”

“因此哥哥与人打赌，不需要他们的分享也能写完这本通用教科书。他写得很快，只花了两年不到，涵盖面非常之广。但他明白这个赌约一开始就有问题——一个人的知识储备绝对比不上所有人。所以他想做的不是证明他比其他所有炼金术师加起来还要厉害——恰恰相反，他要暴露自己的无知。”

阿尔冯斯笑了起来，“第一版书里有许多显而易见的错误。在被其他学者批评后，爱德华一贯回复‘你说不出正确的程式就在这叫嚣，说明我才是对的’。非常幼稚的激将法。有些人看出来了，不与他争辩。但总有些较真的家伙，宁可公开自己的研究也要灭了他的气焰。再加上哥哥以国家炼金术师的名号宣传，越来越多的学者不愿意看到自己领域的知识被他人抢先。反正都有公开的风险，何不自己取得名誉？炼金术史上难得一见的，百家争鸣的光景。 最后连军方都惊动了，宣布一些敏感内容不得在书报上公开传播，才稍微降温。”

“这我记得，”海德里希说，“是当时的总统马斯坦先生吧？听说他在火焰炼金术方面的造诣很高，但不仅自己不愿意公开，也禁止相关领域的知识传播。”

“没错。”阿尔冯斯说，“但夸张点说，这版书几乎开启了一个时代。曾经的炼金术领域著作几乎都被私藏在有名望的学者或者国家的图书馆里，民间出版少之又少，其中的错漏也很少被修正。在此之后，其他受到启发的学者也开始出版自己的研究成果。基础知识网络逐渐完成，民间的炼金术专门研究学院也开始兴起。”

“爱德华教授真的是个很有意思的人。”海德里希感叹。

“谁说不是呢。”阿尔冯斯说。

***

他还记得那次争吵。阿尔冯斯常常怀疑，他是怎么又被哥哥诓骗进这个令人胃疼的场景里的。

“阿尔你帮我说句话嘛！”爱德华在信中说他要做出重大的人生决定才让阿尔急忙坐火车去中央，结果就是这对冤家又吵架了。至少阿尔保留了车票收据，找哥哥报销。

“阿尔冯斯，我们需要做一个实验。”马斯坦总统甚至抽出时间接待了他，这几年阿尔已经很少有这个待遇了。在中央的宅子里他常常只能见到哥哥一人。“这是民间其他学者手中掌握的大气和火焰炼金术的情报，我需要你据此复现我的火焰炼成阵的推演，并进行实操——咳——我想知道一旦公开，多久之后会有人掌握这个武器。”

“这不公平，阿尔比其他人聪明得多，他的速度代表不了别人。”爱德华插嘴说。

“呃……为什么不直接让哥哥做这件事呢？”阿尔冯斯问。

“因为这些情报是我独自收集的，并没有给爱德华看过。”罗伊说。爱德在他背后做了个鬼脸。“我毫不怀疑他看过就会拿去公开。”

“你分明是在怀疑我的人格。”爱德华说。

“总之谢谢你们对我的信任……”阿尔冯斯捂住额头，说道，“我尽力。”

结果他花了两周才解开炼成阵，又花了一周时间练习打响指——比他想象得要难。制造爆炸不是问题，问题是时机和精确度。最终他勉强做到了在无风的室内点燃几米外的一根蜡烛，再复杂的操作就没有练习了。顺便一提，只是大范围点火的话，他可以用适量有机物制造出TNT炸药的效果，但那更像是金布里的范畴。

“你看，这也没什么大不了的。”爱德华带罗伊围观了阿尔的展示后说。这确实让阿尔有一点小小的挫败感。

“恰恰相反，跟我想象得差不多严重。”罗伊斟酌着说，“实际想要利用炼金术作恶的人并不需要是阿尔冯斯这样的学者。只要有一个足够聪明的人解构方程，再教给训练有素的战士，”他停顿吞咽了一下，“他们不会吝啬时间跟练习的辛苦掌握一门武器。”

“枪支也精确而威力巨大，制造枪的原理还不是满大街都是。”爱德华反驳。

“所以枪械的使用在民间也是严格控制的。”罗伊说。

“那你可以禁止人们使用这个炼成阵，而不是一刀切禁止大气的研究。”爱德华说。

罗伊摇了摇头，“你太天真了。做工良好的枪支，制造需要工厂，供应链和启动资金。这一切实体的交易都是有迹可循的。一小群滥用枪支的人存在，政府可以想办法从源头切断他们的火药供应并侦察逮捕，但炼金术——任何人只需要画一个炼成阵和足够的知识储备就能造成无法预计的后果。这也是为什么多年来没有人像你一样公开这些情报。爱德华，你在做一件十分危险的事情。”

“我们说好了互不干涉。”爱德眯起眼睛。

“你要公开炼金术在医疗，建筑这些方面的情报，我无所谓。但能用于武器的免谈。”马斯坦说。

“任何人——”爱德华模仿他的语气，冷笑起来，“说到底，大部分炼金术知识和研究，军政府都走在所有人前面。你们能害怕什么？你已经要求国家炼金术师的项目完全保密了，这我能理解——顺便一提明天我就去把这劳神怀表退掉。但你不能禁止研究的自由。这样跟布拉德雷有什么区别？”

罗伊漠然地看着他，不想继续争辩。“不行就是不行。”

阿尔冯斯有些许尴尬。往好处想，这回应该没有人怀疑他们的关系了。

“你试着阻止我。”爱德华不以为然地说。

罗伊沉默了一会。阿尔脑海里已经想出一百种逃离现场的借口。罗伊开口说道，“你可以公开……在我死之后。”

“你在说什么胡话？”

“我上个月做了体检。”罗伊的声音维持着镇静，“早期肺癌。运气好可以治愈，根治手术的五年存活率80%到90%。”

爱德华惊讶得说不出话来。这回阿尔找不出借口了。

“但是你才刚刚就职……”爱德华跌坐在椅子上，不自觉地抱起双臂，“抱歉，阿尔。我们需要一些时间……”

阿尔冯斯不知道后续发生了什么，但爱德华确实让步了。也许即使是哥哥也无法面对突如其来的命运做好准备。阿尔深知这一点，无论多少次，人无法面对失去。

马斯坦的第一次手术很成功，他拥有最好的医疗和预后团队，恢复期结束迅速投入工作。几年后，就在他们以为阴霾开始消散的时候，癌细胞已经转移。接二连三的新药和治疗方案失败，马斯坦的改革正处在最艰难的时期——他或许根本没有好好遵循医嘱休息，而爱德没法怪罪他——当序幕落下，改革告一段落，罗伊终于同意进行风险较大的手术治疗。爱德华内心的不安已经到达顶峰。

他的直觉总是那么准。

***

接下来的部分是阿尔冯斯从其他故友那里听说来的，包括温莉，师傅，霍克艾女士，甚至休斯准将的女儿，爱丽西娅小姐。几年前阿尔参加了她的成人礼，早已长成一位亭亭玉立的大姑娘了。她报考了休斯准将曾经就读的军事学校，为此罗伊委婉地表达过反对——“在这个节点加入军队并不是好主意”——但爱丽西娅根本不听劝。就在她毕业的那年，这所军校在大面积的裁军中与另一所合并，原来的校址也改作他用。爱丽西娅毕业后如愿进入了军事法庭工作，阿尔去拜访修斯夫人的时候又见过她几次。

“我在过去的卷宗里找到有趣的东西！”爱丽西娅神秘兮兮地跟阿尔冯斯说。她在几年前才改掉叫他阿尔哥哥的习惯，那显得太幼稚。“你敢相信吗？罗伊叔叔居然起草过禁止炼金术知识全面传播的草案。虽然没有面世。在那样的条款下爱德华真的会被抓起来。”

“不敢相信。”阿尔冯斯顺着她的话头说。

“虽然现在的禁令已经很宽松，而且有逐步放开的趋势。”爱丽西娅摇了摇头，“但爱德华做得太过火，他根本就是在法律的边缘试探。你最好能劝劝他。我们也不想给他发传票的——说到底，他连个收传票的地址都没有！”

自从罗伊去世，爱德华又回到四处旅行的生活方式。他辗转得很频繁，有时阿尔也不知哥哥现在落脚在哪里。但他出版研究著作的节奏却越来越快了。那是爱德华最高产的一段时间，也是奠定地位的时期。虽然爱德华一直想要退回国家炼金术师的称号，他一再被拒绝——此时是霍克艾女士担任临时总统——最终爱德只保留了名誉头衔。阿尔与他见面的频率越来越低，有时候一年也只能见上一面，还是在温莉家圣诞聚餐的时候。因为没有人能拒绝温莉，不然爱德华就别想获得新的机械腿。

“他居然敢威胁我，”温莉怒气冲冲地对阿尔说，“他居然说要去找其他机械铠技师，就因为我告诉他火车颠簸造成的擦伤是不可避免的。他已经没有年轻时的愈合力了。再不注意老了连走路都难。”

“真是太过分了。”阿尔说。

“爱德华就是个不知感恩，脑子有泡的傻逼。”温莉的怒火总是很难消退，“年纪越大脾气越坏。不明白你们怎么能忍他。”

至少哥哥有在忙碌。阿尔冯斯一贯不担心哥哥投身于研究时的状态，即使他有时候忘记吃饭，但总会凭借本能填饱肚子。爱德华独自旅行了很久，真正引起阿尔注意的是师傅给他打电话的那次。

“阿尔冯斯，”师傅的声音已经苍老了不少，但身体并无大碍，“我很担心爱德华的情况。”

“抱歉，哥哥一直是那样的。”阿尔还能说什么呢？摊上这样的哥哥注定他操一辈子心。

“他前几天来看我了。”师傅说，“爱德说他知道怎么整合真理与门的知识，还说没什么可继续的了。你知道具体是怎么回事吗？”

“他最近没有联络我。”阿尔冯斯有些酸酸的。

“关于门后的知识……爱德的意思似乎是，尽管所有见过门的人都能获得神迹一般的炼金术提升，但不同人所见的门不同——甚至连门后所见的真理也不尽相同。”

“这个思路我听说过，”阿尔冯斯说，“我们无法用语言描述的，便下意识地以为那是一样的东西。”

“爱德华找其他国家的研究者进行比对，得出了些有趣的结论。总之，不同人在门后见到的知识有微妙的不同。你知道那个关于预言的假设吧？”

“一旦知晓当前所有事物的状态，就可以预知未来的一切？”

“爱德推翻了这个假设，理由是当前事物的状态无法被完全观测。每个人在门后见到的只是真理的其中一面。真相之间像两极相反的磁石一般互相排斥，现实的不确定性动摇着一切学说的根基。”

“这有些可怕……”阿尔冯斯说，“但如果哥哥给出推导过程，便能将神秘主义拉下神坛。”

“我担心的不是他的才智，”师傅说，“我担心这个发现会影响他的心理状态。”

阿尔冯斯选择静观其变。但爱德华路过新国时居然没通知他，阿尔还是从麟那儿听说了这个消息——他终于忍不下去了。

***

“哥哥。”阿尔冯斯拿备用钥匙打开门，客厅里没人。他走进书房，果不其然，爱德华躺在深色的地毯上，专注而困惑地盯着天花板，身边胡乱散落着书籍和稿纸。

阿尔冯斯没有叫他起来，只是整理开一小块空地，席地坐在爱德身边。

“我很生气。”阿尔冯斯说。

“我知道……抱歉。”爱德华没有看他，用言语确认了他的存在。

“为什么不联系我？”阿尔问道。

爱德华沉默了一会，抬起手臂挡住眼睛。“我不知道……我没法跟你说。我没法面对你，因为……”

“你不想面对自己？”

“……你瞧，你什么都知道。”爱德华说，“所以我才不想见你。”

“温莉说得对，你脑子有泡。”阿尔冯斯说，“承认吧，你一个人解决不了的。”

“行吧。行吧。温莉总是对的。”爱德华有些想笑，但表情比哭还难看。“我办不到。我没什么研究可做，找不到借口麻痹自己。我回到这儿……这栋宅子是一个泥潭，我走不出去。”

“沉浸于过去很正常，但你总可以从中找到力量。”

“这个。”爱德华将手边的笔记本递给阿尔，“罗伊把他的炼金术笔记留给我了。我一直没看。直到现在。”

“你有什么想法？”

“我不知道……”爱德华说，“几年前，或许我会把它公开。反正那家伙说他死之后就可以公开。但我怀疑自己没立场这么做。我想把它交给霍克艾，毕竟这也算是她父亲的东西。但霍克艾说她很忙，没工夫考虑炼金术的事，让我自己处理。”

“她还是这么严厉。”

“所以我把它拿回来……从头看了一遍。”爱德华说，“然后我就……”他停顿了一会，话锋一转，“我这几年又去了许多国家，包括之前去过的地方。世界发展得真快。火车的速度，轮船，飞机，人们讨论着改变和未来。以前我要徒步几天才能进入的山村，都有缆车了。还有国家之间的关卡，以前我要费很大力气甚至偷渡才能混过去，现在也能方便穿越。边境的贸易如此频繁，以至于形成了新的杂交语言。”

“这不是很好。”阿尔说。

“当我打开这本笔记。我看不进去。”爱德华继续说，“这很……我知道那些微粒碰撞的模型有多巧妙，霍克艾先生的研究非常厉害……但我没法理解公式背后的含义，因为每次翻开它，我脑子就只剩下……这是罗伊的字迹，这是他写下的，这是他留给我的。他的过去，他同我说过的话，他留下的，他离开了，他不在了……抱歉，”

爱德华在流泪。阿尔冯斯很久、很久没见过爱德华流泪了，即使在葬礼上。

“我没法原谅他，我没法放下。我以为我放下了。我以为我能理解他，在看到这个国家的改变之后，他留下的遗产永远不会被抹去。但那是……但那不是我的。我很自私，阿尔。我感到嫉妒，我嫉妒这个国家，我不愿意分享有关罗伊的一切，尽管说这些话已经晚了很久。我很虚伪。我很后悔放任他不顾身体地工作，我更后悔没有早点专注于医疗的研究——抱歉，我不是说你——我只是，感到无力。当他的治疗一次又一次失败，我感到无力，而且愤怒。我想如果我足够努力——或许就能找到治愈他的办法。但我没有。”

“你没法治愈衰老，或者死亡。”阿尔冯斯说，“相信我。”

“但一切都不一样了。”爱德华说，“当我明白未来充满不确定。事实是，即使我做出最正确的选择，总有不确定性横亘在幸福和我的选择，在罗伊和我之间。如果没什么能挽回过去……我感到虚无。没有目标的愤怒打在棉花上。我不知道还能做什么。”

“你不能要求这个世界按照你喜欢的方式运转。”阿尔说。

“你真讨厌。”爱德华说。“就不能说点好听的。”

“而你是一个自虐狂。”阿尔评价说，“你在要求自己为无法控制的事情负责。这并不合理。”

“我知道……”爱德华说着，吸了吸鼻子，“总之，我想不明白。帮帮我。”

阿尔没有说话。他知道语言无法解决这个问题，逻辑无法解决这个问题。爱德华自然已经与自己辩论了太久，他没有找到答案，阿尔也没法帮他找到。

“我一开始就不该让自己处于这个境地。”爱德华说，“秘密结婚。见鬼的。我为他改变了太多。我怎么能忍受这么久？”

“也许改变你的并不是罗伊，”阿尔说，“只是时间。哥哥。你也许变了很多，但你绝不是一个会为其他人改变的人。”

“谁知道呢。”爱德华坐起来，擦干了眼泪。“我这几年做了很多罗伊反对的事情。有些是他错了。有些是我错了。或许这就是现实，谁也不能预测对一切。”

“你只需要继续做你想做的。”阿尔试探着靠近，给了他一个拥抱，“别担心。我们都会支持你。”

“谢谢。”爱德华靠在他的肩膀上，像小时候一样。

***

海德里希下一次拜访是在晚上，没有预约，但阿尔几乎猜到了他的来意。

“我们找出了密匙，也解开了全文。但我不知道发表这个结果是否合适。”海德里希说。

“请给我看看。”阿尔冯斯说。结果和他预料得差不多。

“教授。您看起来并不惊讶。”海德里希有些懊恼。这也合理，毕竟是阿尔一直宣称他对密文毫无线索。

“我只是猜测……但我认为你们完全可以发表。”阿尔冯斯说，“政府那边我可以帮忙联络，我想现在解密这些情报算不上大事。”

“是的。当我意识到这就是火焰炼金术的完整推导时也非常吃惊……这里面记载的公式常数比现在的研究还要精确，但大体上没什么差异。”海德里希说，“问题在于……密匙。”

阿尔冯斯笑了起来，“抱歉，爱德华就是这样的人。但如果你们不把密匙一起公布，他可能会气得从坟墓里跳起来。事实上，我建议你们别放全文，只发表解密方法和密匙。估计这才是他的真正目的。”

海德里希也笑起来，只不过是不好意思地，带着些尴尬。

阿尔冯斯知道爱德华不是一个很好的保密者，或许是最糟糕的那种，擅长洋洋得意地把真相向全世界公开。

***

**[Roy Mustang is the love of my life.]**

爱德华将这句话编进他的手稿，每一次解密都要将这句密匙与明文对照进行繁复计算。一时间马斯坦前总统的传记也增加了不少修订版。


End file.
